


as in love with you as i am

by pluviedreamer520



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviedreamer520/pseuds/pluviedreamer520
Summary: Catra wakes up before Adora and reflects on how she ever got so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend (sorry i aint great with summaries but just read it XD)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	as in love with you as i am

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thx for clicking! It's a short fic, but I hope you enjoy!

As in love with you as I am

Rolling over in the billowing pastel sheets, Catra’s bi-colored eyes blinked open with the early morning sun, a rare feat. Typically, she was the late sleeper, with Adora getting up for her early morning meetings with the rest of the council. Catra flopped over, glancing over at the sea of straw-like hair next to her. Not too unlike the ocean, the hair seemed to rise and settle like waves, accompanied by a slight snore in the midst of it all. Trailing a sheathed finger through her hair, Catra let out her own purr as she traced Adora’s face. She really did look like Sleeping Beauty, she mused, wondering if she should soon wake her with a true love’s kiss.

True love.

Catra sighed. Truly, how did she ever get this lucky? Years of hating herself for even looking at Adora like *that*. Years of convincing herself that Adora didn’t like her, or any other girls for that matter. Years of locking all of this away, lashing at those who ever even mentioned the word ‘love’.

And now this.

She didn’t know if she could ever stop loving Adora. It seemed so easy now, like letting water out of the dam. It just flowed out of her, washing over both of them in moments like these.

No, she wouldn’t wake her. Not yet anyway.

Instead, she settled for more adoration. After all, Adora didn’t need to know she was a sappy idiot- who knows, maybe she’d use that against her in the future.

The future.

What used to bring her anxiety now filled her with beautiful hope, hope for a better life. Faintly, she reflected on the better parts of her and Adora’s bitter past. Training with just her and Adora, teasing her into becoming a faster, stronger warrior. Exploring the various vents and hidden hallways of the Fright Zone past curfew. Giggling and pretending to sleep when Shadoweaver threatened to catch them during one of their countless sleepovers. Sleeping at the foot of Adora’s bed, listening to the blonde girl’s precious snores...

It truly felt like nothing had changed, as Catra listened to those same content snores now. She drew closer to her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder. This proved to be a dangerous error however, Adora’s nose wrinkling as Catra’s hair tickled her. Removing herself quickly, Catra held a baited breath, waiting to see if she’d woken Adora.

As Adora groaned, Catra cursed internally, watching her hands curl into small fists, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Opening her eyes, Adora smiled as Catra greeted her like she did every morning.  
“Heyyyy Adora.”  
“Mornin’...” Adora sat up, before squinting at Catra. “What are you doing up so early?”  
“Mmm, nothin’ much- Just enjoying the view.” Catra winked, enjoying watching Adora blush.

“So you were watching me sleep- isn’t that a bit creepy?” Adora raised an eyebrow, now enjoying watching Catra fumble,  
“Ugh no it wasn’t like that- ughh! I just thought your snores were cute, is all...”  
“Uh huh. Nice try, but I don’t snore dummy.”  
“Oh yes you do! Like a little train whistle!” Catra mimicked the sound she knew all too well, causing Adora to flick her right on the forehead. “Ow!! Oh you’re so going to pay for that!”

Catra pounced in Adora then, the pair enjoying wrestling one another in the warm sunlight.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Downstairs, Glimmer was just preparing the notes for their daily meeting, counting over the number of chairs before noting the absence of her best friend. Heading upstairs, she stopped outside the pair’s door, listening in as she heard the pair giggling and rumbling around. Turning around quickly, she decided to let Adora miss a meeting, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! Special shout out to my buddies on the SPOP Discord- you guys are the best :) ~pluvie


End file.
